Journey of a Thousand Miles
by theelderwand1
Summary: The first step is always the hardest.


"Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I'm ready."

"I feel like I've been rushing you."

"You haven't."

"This is a huge step. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"When have I ever let _anyone_, even you, Mr. Chosen One, make me do something I'm not ready for?"

"We can go slow, if you want."

"No. Better to do it fast. Get it over with."

"You're sure about that?"

"Just take my hand."

Slowly, the couple walked into the sitting room.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Mum? Dad? Harry and I are moving in together."

HpHpHp

Five minutes later, as Harry sat on the sofa, his ears were still ringing. _I'm in love with a crazy woman._ Of all the ways to bring this topic up with Molly and Arthur, that was the absolute _last_ approach he would've taken.

Harry and Ginny had shared a psychic link ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. As they'd grown more used to their bond, they'd been able to gauge each other's feelings and needs. That wasn't the case today; the emotional flow from his girlfriend was simply too chaotic for him to read her clearly.

Now, he was vaguely aware of Ginny and Molly having a somewhat…vibrant exchange, but he really didn't feel like he was even with them in the room. In fact, he had the distinct feeling he was floating above it, detached. He was simply too shocked by his girlfriend's head-on assault to take in what was happening. Slowly, he began to catch snippets of the conversation.

"…only just turned seventeen!"

"That was _last year_, Mum! I turn eighteen in less than two weeks!"

"You're still just a baby…"

"Mum! I am NOT a baby. I fought in the war; I finished Hogwarts; I've been playing for the Harpies for two months. What more do I have to do to be an adult!" Ginny had risen to her feet as she finished, Harry's hand slipping out of hers.

"Sit _down_, young lady!" Molly said, firmly.

Harry missed Ginny's retort, but he vaguely noticed that his girlfriend remained on her feet. As he slowly came back to himself, he realized that he'd been staring, blankly at Arthur. Then he caught a small smile from the Weasley Patriarch, though it was somewhat sad and…_Did Arthur just drop me a wink?_

"So, where will you live?" Arthur asked Harry. His tone was pleasant, which was in such stark contrast to the witches' conversation that the two Weasley women stopped shouting mid-argument.

Harry had always thought of Arthur as a brave man, but for him to throw himself in front of the verbal _Crucios_ that were flying around the sitting room was truly awe-inspiring. Harry knew that this change of subject could end the shouting only if he reacted fast. Any hesitation in his answering Arthur would surely result in Molly taking advantage of the lull and using the pause to reduce her husband to a pile of ash.

Harry didn't miss a beat. "Grimmauld Place. Kreacher and I have been trying to make it more livable, but…I know it needs Ginny's touch to make it a home."

He had been quietly working on Sirius' house for the past several months, while he mustered the courage to ask Ginny to move in with him and, more importantly, have this conversation with the Weasleys. What he didn't know was that Ginny had been thinking about this a lot longer than he had. She'd just been waiting for him to ask, which he finally did on his birthday. Hermione and Ron had moved out months before. Harry and Ginny were the last of Molly's children still living at the Burrow.

Arthur, too, made sure not to allow any air to slip into the conversation. "I'm sure it still needs a lot of work. But, Bill put up a new Fidelius charm for you, didn't he?"

Harry was surprised that Arthur knew that, but made sure to answer quickly. "Yes, just last week. He assured me it's the safest home in the realm." With renegade Death Eaters still causing a fair amount of trouble, Harry was determined to keep his Ginny safe.

"Harry," Arthur said, again not allowing either of the witches to get a word in edgewise, "you know Molly and I have always approved of you. In fact, we've always thought of you as a son. However, this is my little girl we're talking about." Arthur reached his hand across to Molly, taking hers in a gentle, soothing grasp. "So, I'm sure you'll understand our feelings here."

Harry felt Ginny tense at the phrase "little girl." Taking a cue from Arthur, he grabbed her hand again and eased her back onto the sofa.

"And, Ginny," Arthur continued, "we know you're not a child anymore; still, it's only natural for us to worry about you, even though we know you're both more than capable of taking care of each other. If we didn't worry, what kind of parents would we be?" That seemed to appease Molly, if just a little. The tight hold she'd kept on her children had loosened considerably since the war and especially after Ginny had come of age. Nonetheless, discussing her last child leaving the nest had given the Weasley Matriarch quite a jolt; she was only now, thanks to Arthur, beginning to calm down.

Harry sensed that Ginny seemed to ease at Arthur's words, as well. When she took a deep breath, he decided it was probably safe to let her talk again.

"I know, Dad. I've given this a lot of thought; I was born here, grew up here…buried my brother here… The Burrow's my home. But," she had to fight to keep her voice steady, "it can't be that way forever. Harry and I, well, we need to move on and, as scary as that may be, I just know it's time." Try as she might, Ginny had begun to choke up as she finished.

It was her tears that did it. Molly crossed the room in a flash, enveloping her daughter in one of her signature hugs. "Dear, it's perfectly alright for you to be scared. When Arthur and I moved out on our own, I was petrified." She rubbed Ginny's back, soothing her. "Now, now, everything will be fine. Come on, we'll have a cup of tea and talk about what you need for your new home."

The two witches rose and walked into the kitchen, leaving the wizards to the sitting room.

Harry was gobsmacked. Catching his befuddled look, Arthur began to chuckle. "Son, that was lesson number one on how to deal with a Weasley woman. I've got them all written down in a three volume set out in my shed; I'll send it on with you when you move out."

Harry just shook his head. "Arthur, I don't know what to say. I tried to get Ginny to approach this slowly…"

Arthur's chuckle turned into a full on laugh. "Harry, you two have been seeing each other for a while now. Haven't you learned anything?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, I suppose it takes time. But, you were quick on the uptake. I think you'll manage."

Getting his bearings, Harry continued, "I really can't thank you enough for taking me in." He labored to find the right words. "I didn't have anywhere to go after the Battle… The Burrow really is my home, too, the only one I've ever known."

Arthur gave Harry a slightly pained smile. "You know we'll miss you both. It's been our pleasure having you here. Our family's been the better for it," he said, solemnly. "And I know you've made my daughter very happy."

Harry gazed earnestly at Arthur. "She really is my whole world. I promise you I'll take care of her."

Arthur patted Harry's knee. "I've no doubt. However, I'm the least of your worries, now."

Harry was afraid to ask exactly what Arthur meant by that remark, so he asked something else. "Was it…difficult for you when you moved out on your own?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course. But the talk we had with Molly's parents? Son, that was full on _horrifying_."

HpHpHp

Harry Apparated into Ginny's room from Ron's as soon as he heard Ginny close her door and sensed that she'd cast the _Muffliato_ charm. This was a ritual that they'd been performing for a little more than a year. One that Harry assumed the Weasley's had been wise to for quite some time. Just the same, he had to grudgingly admit, on this one occasion carrying on the charade was better than acknowledging the truth_. Trying to have a discussion about the two of us sharing a room would've made today's tussle look like a game of Gobstones. Speaking of today's tussle…_

"I hadn't gotten a chance to ask. Did everything go alright with your mum?"

Ginny was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her long fiery tresses before she went to bed. She smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Of course. Mum has some excellent ideas on how we can make it more like a home and less like a Dementor's summer shanty. But, seriously Harry, we're not going to live there forever, are we?"

He wasn't ready for that question. "Well…why not?"

"Honestly, I've always wanted to live in the country," Ginny said as she switched the brush to her left hand. "Not to mention, I think it would be better for our children to have more room to play. Their own pond, their own pitch. I'd hate for them to grow up without that."

"Our children…" Harry's heart skipped a beat.

She stopped brushing her hair. "Yes, _our children_." She turned from the mirror and cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Harry James, what was this all about if it's not for us to start moving forward and really planning for the future? _Our _future."

Slowly, Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. They'd talked about this before as well: eventually getting married and starting a family, even though Harry and Ron had both secretly agreed to hold off on proposing until the last of the Death Eaters were safely locked away in Azkaban. But his future had never really been brought into such stark relief until this moment. The weight of it all seemed to come crashing down on the raven-haired wizard all at once.

"Harry?"

Silence.

"Harry James?"

Nothing.

"Sweet Merlin, don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

Harry finally found his voice. "No! Of course not. It's just…well, Gin…I…"

"What? Are you trying to channel Ron now?" Ginny asked, as her hands went to her hips.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, Ginny!" He hung his head, staring at the floor.

Finally, it struck her just how distressed her boyfriend really was. She could feel the surge of emotions flowing through their link; none of them were good.

They'd determined to keep their bond a secret, at least until they could suss out how it worked and what caused it. Although Hermione had some theories, she still didn't have any solid answers. The couple had resolved to just accept it as a healthy part of their relationship. Usually, Ginny could lift Harry out of his darker broods thanks to the link. Today's wild emotional ride seemed to be the exception and it unnerved her.

She crossed to the bed and sat next to him, taking a calming breath. "Talk to me. What's happening here?"

"I don't…"

"I don't, _what_? she urged.

Harry just shook his head.

Emotionally, he'd struggled ever since the war. Ginny had ignored the talk, mostly from witches jealous of her relationship with him, that he was damaged goods, that he could never be "right" after all he'd been through. She'd dismissed this for what it was: envious tripe. And in the months that followed, she'd been proven right. Slowly, with the aid of their link, she'd been able to help him cope. After the Battle of Hogwarts, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Harry had finally began to be at ease, to turn back into his old self. Or so she thought. All that progress seemed to have come to naught in the last few minutes.

"Harry, love? You have to talk to me." She wrapped her arms around him. "Please?"

The minutes drew out. Then he finally broke the silence. "What…" The words seemed too heavy to escape his throat. "What kind of father could I ever be?"

Ginny didn't hesitate. "The best kind."

"I…I don't know how." It took an effort, but Harry lifted his head to look Ginny in the eye. "Dursley, Gin. That's my role model. That's what I know, what I remember. I can't be like that."

Ginny took a moment to ponder what her boyfriend said. Then the solution came to her all at once.

She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Harry James, I'm only going to say this once. The only thing you shared with those people was a house. Nothing more. And I don't ever want to hear you say you don't know any better than that. What about Sirius, or Remus or my father? Or your own? You've had the best examples around you and you know the difference between the good and the bad. You've proven that with how good you are with Teddy." She ran a hand through his hair, and softened the glare that had crept across her face. "Got it?"

Harry took in the beautiful sight of his strong-willed Ginny. Then, slowly, a broad smile crossed his face. "I got it."

"Good." She pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. He dug his hands into her fiery locks as he lost himself in his love, his Ginny. Reluctantly they broke apart.

"This isn't going to be easy," he said.

"I know. We'll figure it out."

HpHpHp

Moving day arrived much faster than anyone could've imagined. The week since Ginny had sprung their plans on her parents had been filled with packing, shopping, planning and dealing with more details than Harry ever thought possible. But, he found that his Ginny was a marvel at organization. _Hermione really could've used her help preparing for the Horcrux hunt,_ Harry thought, as Ginny handed him what had to be the thousandth magically shrunken item to go into their trunks. Still, he had to wonder at all the things Ginny was bringing with her. _Where did she get all this stuff?_

In addition to the various pieces of furniture that Molly had been saving for her daughter when she started her new life, there were all the newly purchased items from Ginny and Molly's numerous shopping trips. Harry had told her not to spare any expense. Between the Black and Potter Family vaults, in addition to Harry's income as an Auror and Ginny's as a Chaser with the Harpies, there was really no need.

Ginny would have none of it. A frugal country girl, she insisted on a tight budget. Although Harry thought she must have drained Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and at least half of Muggle London of furniture and wares, she'd spent only the bare minimum, haggling with shopkeepers and pinching Knuts until they both screamed in protest.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. _That's my witch, folks. Don't cross her. You'll regret it._

"What's so funny, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked coyly, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and examined the set of pots and pans that was next to go into the trunk.

"You, love."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Funny? How? I suggest you choose your words carefully. And the candlesticks should go on the side there," she said correcting his packing methods.

He smiled. "It's just amazing how you've gotten this all together so quickly. Not to mention, so _cheaply_."

"Mum always said, 'Never pay two Galleons for a one-Galleon Hippogriff.'" She smiled up at him. "Besides, I want to spend my 18th birthday with you, in our new home." Then she motioned to a shrunken chair Harry was trying to squeeze into the trunk. "That will fit better on its side."

"Yes, master." Harry dutifully turned it, making it fit.

Ginny frowned at her boyfriend, but couldn't keep it from turning back into a grin. Then she looked to their left and realized there was nothing left to pack. "That's it." She hesitated as she realized just exactly what those two words meant.

Harry instantly sensed the change in her mood. He draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close. "You okay?"

She couldn't quite bring herself to speak, so she just nodded.

"I know what you're feeling, love. I feel it too," Harry said, gently. Then he got a far away look in his eyes. "All those summers when I'd come to visit, all the holidays and, finally, once the Battle was over, coming here to live…This was always a safe place, familiar, warm. Everything always made sense here, when the world outside never seemed to."

He turned her to him, taking her in his arms. "But that's something we can take with us. Something we can make, together, no matter where we are."

Ginny looked up into Harry's deep green eyes. "You are an amazing wizard, love."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'd have to be to have you as my witch, now wouldn't I?"

"Good answer. You didn't get that out of Ron's bloody book on how to talk to witches did you?" she asked with a raised brow.

Harry chuckled. "No, love. That one was an original."

Then they both fell silent as they looked around Ginny's room, one last time. She couldn't quite keep from misting up, but managed to keep her voice steady. "It's time to go."

Harry nodded as he levitated their trunks and followed her out of the door and down the stairs.

The Weasleys were waiting for them in the kitchen. Arthur set down his copy of _The Prophet_, as he saw them descending the staircase. Molly had her back turned to them and Harry was fairly sure she'd been dabbing at her eyes with her apron.

"Ready to go?" Arthur asked, trying to sound chipper.

"I think we are," Harry responded.

When Molly turned, he could see that her eyes were red; yet she forced a smile on her face. "Dears, I've packed some food for you so you won't have to cook tonight while you're settling in. Steak and kidney pie and Treacle Tart for afters." Molly knew it was their favorite.

Ginny took the bundle from her mother with a silent smile and a nod. She was fighting the tears and it seemed to be a losing battle.

Molly crossed to Harry and gave him a crushing hug, as she whispered in his ear, "Take care of yourselves."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. Then he turned to Arthur and firmly shook his hand. "I just want to thank you both again. For…everything."

"You're a good man, Harry," Arthur said through a pained smile. "You take good care of my little girl."

"I promise, sir. I will."

Molly turned to her daughter. "Remember the Doxycide I put in your bag. They just don't seem to want to leave the drapes in the drawing room. And there's still at least one Boggart in the attic. Make sure to…" she couldn't finish. Her eyes began to well up again as she pulled Ginny into a warm embrace.

"I won't forget," Ginny promised. "I love you, Mum."

Hesitantly they broke apart.

Arthur and Ginny locked eyes. He hugged her, lifting her off her feet, as he had years before to comfort scraped knees and falls from broomsticks.

When he set her down, he struggled to maintain the calm demeanor that he'd clung to all morning. "Goodbye, Gin Gin. I want you to know how very proud of you I am."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Molly found her voice. "Don't forget dinner on Sunday."

Harry smiled. "And miss your cooking? Never!"

Everyone chuckled at the comment as the couple turned to the door and walked to the Apparation point beyond the wards, their levitated trunks trailing behind them. Molly and Arthur walked out on the stoop to see them off.

Harry took Ginny's hand as they walked down the path, past Fred's grave near the gardens. Off in the distance, they heard fish jumping in the pond and overhead, a flock of geese honked noisily as they flew over the pitch by the orchard.

When they reached the right spot, Harry turned to the beautiful redhead that was his reason for living. "Are you ready, love?"

She looked back at her parents and returned their waves, a slight flutter running through her stomach. Then she looked up into the smiling face of the wizard she loved, feeling the surge of happiness he sent her through the bond. In that moment, she knew everything was right with the world. "I'm ready."

Together they turned on the spot and with an audible "pop," their new lives had begun.

Fin.

_AN: If you liked this tale, and it's the first of mine that you've read, you'll be happy to know it's part of a whole universe of stories. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check back soon as more's on the way. A timeline of the "Crusadiverse" is included below (as of August 4, 2011):_

_1996 -Fall- "More Skill Than Luck" - one shot - posted_

_1998 – July – "Hermione's Wand" – one shot - posted_

_1999- August – "Journey of a Thousand Miles" – one shot - posted_

_2000 – August – "The Battle of the Pitch" (main story line) – short story – posted_

_2000 – November – "The Adventures of Reckless Git and Danger Ponce" – short story – posted_

_2002 – Spring – "The Proposal" –four chapter short story, which now includes as its prologue "Best Laid Plans," formerly a one-shot – posted._

_2002 – Early Summer – "The Tipping Point" – short story – posted._

_2002 – Summer – "Children's Crusade"- novel – sequel to "Stop All The Clocks" – posting now!_

_2003 – December – "The Gift"- one shot - not yet posted_

_2004 – May – "The Battle of the Pitch" (introductory story line) – posted _

_Also, the title of this story is taken from the famous quote of the philospher, Lao-tzu: "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. _

_The toys belong to JKR, she just lets us play with them! _

_Eldy_


End file.
